starter pack
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: She was the girl with pink hair and pale skin, shimmering lightly in the dark. That's why he chose her. / NaruSaku. Vampire!AU.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one  
 _She was the girl with pink hair and pale skin, shimmering lightly in the dark. That's why he chose her._

* * *

Sakura Haruno woke up with a splitting headache. She reached for her phone, winced when the light from the small screen blinded her, and sighed when she saw _4:20_ am.

She rolled in her twin sized bed, and sighed when the painful drumming in her head wouldn't go away. Frustrated, she kicked off her faded pink blanket off of her and stepped on the cold wooden floor. She hated winter, with the cold seeping through her windows and walls, constantly enveloping her small studio apartment with an uncomfortable chill. She rarely turned on the heater, they cost her a fortune and she'd rather freeze to death than pay for a few seconds of fleeting warmth.

But this morning, the cold didn't bother her the way they usually do this time of the year. And she turned around so fast to look at the heater that her headache intensified to the point of excruciating.

"Shit!" she cursed, wincing at the pain, as she wobbled towards the small rectangular box attached to the wall adjacent to her bed.

Her best friend, a chirpy and beautiful blonde named Yamanaka Ino, hated the cold as much as her. Though unlike her, she didn't really care if it cost her a fortune as long as her apartment stayed warm and toasty. But then again, Ino had all the money in the world; coming from an affluent family and being the heir to the Yamanaka fortune and their multi million dollar retail corporation.

That's why every time she came over, she would always turn on the heater, complaining about the cold despite Sakura's arguments on how she couldn't afford even five minutes of heat. Ino always tried to pay her back but Sakura was much too prideful for someone so poor to accept the money.

It never stopped Ino from turning on the heater, and Sakura had given up telling her off.

When she reached the heater, she was surprised to find it turned off. Frowning, she looked out the window above the heater. Pushing aside the white curtain, she brought her left hand to her temples to massage them as the headache intensified. It was snowing, and her confusion tripled when she pressed her hand against the window and she couldn't feel the cold.

"Did I die in my sleep?" she muttered, sighing.

Closing the curtain, she paused for a second when she caught a glimpse of someone standing across the street.

The stranger, looking like a man from his build and stance, had blond hair and seemed to be looking at her. Despite the poor lighting coming from the streetlight, she was able to see how bright and brilliant his blue eyes were. She looked at him for a few more heartbeats before checking for the lock on her window and closing the curtain.

"What a freak," she shook her head, unnerved. Walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, she decided to ignore the fact that he had smiled at her.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you?" Yamanaka Ino asked as she walked into the small studio apartment, setting aside groceries on the kitchen counter right by the entrance. "I dropped by your work and you weren't in."

"I think I caught a cold, or food poisoning," Sakura groaned. "Thanks for the groceries."

"You can pay me back later," Ino nodded, sitting on the blue stool on the other side of the counter. "Should I make you coffee? Tea? Did you eat? You look like shit."

"I can't eat," Sakura gagged. "I had the biggest headache this morning and I had coffee with roasted garlic soup. I don't think my stomach agreed with the latter."

"What?" Ino frowned. "But roasted garlic soup is your favorite. Did you eat anything bad last night?"

"I don't know, I can't remember," Sakura sighed, leaning on the counter. "Ugh, did you get me garlic?"

"Well, yeah," Ino said, looking into the bag and pulling out a mesh bag of garlic. "You go through this thing in a week, of course I bought it."

"Ugh," Sakura winced. "Keep that away from me, that smell is killing me."

"Oh my god," Ino said, eyes widening by the second. "Are you _pregnant_?"

"What?" Sakura almost yelled. "No?"

"Dude, your headache, you can't even stomach your favorite food," Ino gaped, putting aside the garlic. "Are these not the signs of pregnancy?"

"Or food poisoning. Or the flu. Or both," Sakura sighed. "I'm not pregnant, I haven't had sex in months."

"You can be the new Virgin Mary," Ino grinned.

"Except I'm not," Sakura flicked Ino's forehead lightly. "Come on, I taped Criminal Minds. Grab the popcorn and I'll get the wine."

"Red wine?" Ino eyed the bottle Sakura took out from the cupboard. "You always drink white."

"Well, I felt like it," Sakura said, grabbing two glasses.

"Where did you even get red wine so early in the morning?"

"It's not morning, it's one in the afternoon," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"True," Ino shrugged.

"Through truth be told, I got this at 6 this morning from the liquor store down the road,"

"Did something happen?" Ino looked at her, confused. "You're never up that early."

"I woke up at 4 from the massive headache and couldn't sleep after," she shrugged. "Plus, I thought the wine would help me feel better after I threw up my breakfast _and_ dinner."

"I thought we promised we wouldn't drink our sorrows away," Ino grinned, putting the popcorn on the wooden coffee table and making herself comfortable on Sakura's grey couch.

"Occasional drinks aren't _that_ bad," Sakura laughed.

"Oh, shit, I didn't noticed how dark it is," Ino said when Sakura turned on the TV, blinding both of them at once. "Open your curtains, you vampire."

"Ugh, don't," Sakura grabbed Ino's arm before she stood up. "I opened my curtains this morning but the sun was painful for some reason."

"Dude, you should go see a doctor," Ino shrugged. "At least let me turn on the light."

"The kitchen light's on," Sakura said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"I don't want to go blind just cause you decided today's a good day to be weird," Ino scowled, turning on the standing light behind the couch.

"Okay, princess, now sit so we can watch this," Sakura shook her head, turning on the TV. "I need me some Reid."

"You're such a nerd," Ino laughed. "Morgan is obviously the best out of the men."

"Morgan's taken," Sakura grinned.

"Morgan and Garcia are completely platonic," Ino rolled her eyes. "Platonic relationships are a thing, okay."

"We're platonic," Sakura laughed, linking her arm with Ino's.

"Deny it all you want, lover," Ino laughed, kissing Sakura lightly on the cheek. "Your ass is mine."

"Yeah, okay," Sakura shrugged.

"God, Hotch is also such a cutie," Ino said when the opening credit played.

"Everyone on this show can get it," Sakura nodded.

"And that," Ino raised her glass of wine dramatically. "Is a fact, my friend."

* * *

 **a/n**

So this is long. LOL. And it's slow, yeah.  
(If you can't guess it yet, this is a vampire!AU fic. Sakura IS a vampire, except she hasn't noticed it yet. I saw a prompt on tumblr somewhere about how funny would it be if person A got turned to a vampire but never noticed it and thought all the vampiric symptoms are just some sort of weird sickness and that's what I'm going for here.)  
Also I love, LOVE, InoSaku friendship but now I'm kind of considering it to be the canon ship instead of NaruSaku. What do you guys think?

Anyway, I hope I can keep up with the fic. School's starting soon and I might be too busy to keep writing but I'll do my best!  
(You can message me your reviews/concerns/suggestions if you'd like!)

- _dramadelicacy._


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two  
 _She was the girl without a tragic past, with a mediocre job. That's why he chose her._

* * *

Sakura woke up with a headache. Again. It had been three days since she first started feeling absolutely miserable and it had only gotten worse as the days rolled by.

Groaning, she turned to the bottle of Advil on her end table. Ignoring the fact that it was 6am and she hadn't eaten anything, she swallowed two pills, choking slightly in her hurry.

"I should probably see a doctor today," she said, annoyed more than anything at the pain that just wouldn't go away.

Kicking the bed in frustration, she rolled in the blanket and fell back to sleep.

* * *

She woke up when she heard a clatter inside her apartment. Laying still on the bed, she opened her eyes. She could hear her heart pounding erratically as her grogginess disappeared, replaced by panic and fear.

Lifting herself off the bed, she slowly lowered herself on the wooden floor, internally praying that it wouldn't creak under her weight.

 _Creak_.

 _Shit_ , Sakura cursed her luck. She quickly looked around for something she could use as a weapon in her immediate vicinity. She frowned and groaned wordlessly as she reached for her night lamp; _this was expensive. Fuck this intruder._

The area dedicated to her bedroom was on the other side of the wall from where her living area was. Only separated by a thin layer of pink striped curtain, she was certain the intruder would've heard the floor creak. So she moved away from her bed to hide behind the clothes rack next to that entrance. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself as she tried to listen to the intruder's movements.

She could hear footsteps approaching, and she gripped the body of the lamp so tight she could almost hear it crack. When she heard the curtain moved, and saw a shadow, she immediately kicked the clothes rack and it ran straight into the intruder. She heard an "oof!" sound as he fell on the ground, and she fumbled to attack him before he could do any harm to her.

"Not bad."

She froze.

The sound was coming from behind her and there was no one under the clothes rack. Shaking, she gripped the lamp tighter and this time she was sure she heard it crack.

"You don't have to be scared of me."

She felt a hand touch her left cheek and she tried her best not to jump.

 _It's okay, Sakura. Breathe. Wait for it._

"Come on, I won't bite," the voice said, and she heard an amused chuckle.

 _Now!_

Quickly spinning around, she swung the lamp and she was sure she hit someone but in the second that it happened, no one was there. Again.

"I'm going crazy," she said, shaking even more in fear for her own sanity.

"You're not," the voice said from behind her, _again_. "I'm just too fast."

If she wasn't so crazy, she'd think that was smugness she heard.

"No, I've gone completely insane," she said, standing up and dropping the lamp. "I should've gone to the doctor the moment I felt sick. I shouldn't have waited, and now I've lost it."

"Stop being so dramatic, you're not crazy," the voice said, and she felt a pair of hands touch her cheeks again from the back.

"Can my hallucination please stop touching me?" she sighed, feeling completely and absolutely exhausted.

"I'm real," she heard another chuckle. "See?"

She found herself spun around, and the first thing she saw was blue. She felt chills running down her spine because it was the same shade of blue she saw three days ago at four in the morning.

Instinctively, she slapped away the hands holding her cheeks, and she scrambled for her lamp on the floor.

"How did you get in?" she almost screamed. _I'm going to fucking die. He's stalking me, I knew it. I should've called the police. I should've done something. I'm going to fucking_ die _!_

"Your door was unlocked," the man said, smiling casually as if breaking into someone's house was something _normal_.

"What?" Sakura almost screeched, shocked. "It was locked!"

"Okay, I came from the window. One of them was unlocked," he said, rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly.

Sakura could feel her eyes getting wider by the second at how casual he was and how _comfortable_ he looked despite just admitting to literally breaking into her apartment.

"I'm sorry," he said when he noticed her expression. She was furious, scared, bewildered, but most of all she just wanted to smash his head in with her expensive night lamp.

"You don't get to say sorry after you break into someone's apartment, you psycho!" she screamed and she swung her night lamp at him again. She growled in frustration when she ended up hitting thin air, yet again. "You need to leave before I call the police."

She caught his disappearing habit by now. Turning, she found him standing by the wall separating her makeshift bedroom and living area.

"There's no need for that," he said. "I'm here to help you. It's been a few days, and you didn't seem to be adjusting well. So I'm here to help."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura gritted her teeth, gripping the night lamp even harder.

 _Crack_.

She jumped in surprise when the night lamp shattered right in her hands. She watched it crack where her hands were gripping them, and it fell into pieces on the wooden floor.

"Wh-" she stared at her hands. She noticed small cuts all over her hands from the porcelain, and she quickly looked up at the man who was _still_ smiling.

"Well, yeah, super strength is just part of the perks," he said, walking up to her. He was almost bouncing with glee in the way he stepped up to her. It was like _this_ was the moment he had been looking forward to.

"Perks?" Sakura stared at him numbly. "What perks?"

"You're a vampire!" his smile grew wider and he giggled giddily.

"I'm a what?" Sakura said, blinking. She chuckled slightly. "You're crazy. This is a dream, I must still be dreaming."

"No, this is very much real," he said. "You're welcome, kiddo!"

"You're welcome? What?" Sakura hated how repetitive she was sounding but to be fair, nothing was making sense and _what_ was just the appropriate reaction to the situation.

"I bit you!" he brought his hands to her shoulders, patting her enthusiastically. "Out of all the mortals, I chose you!"

And for the first time since his entrance, she finally managed to hit him. He flew across the apartment from her punch, and he hit the wall with a loud thump. The wall cracked from the brute strength and he wobbled as he tried to recover from her hit.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

* * *

a/n  
well this was long and almost ridiculous. i guess humor will also be a part of this story, lol. i'll see how i approach the rest of the story cause tbh i'm still planning it as it goes hah. but this is gonna be a fun write, i know it already.  
i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing em!

also, there are already 5 chapters of this on my tumblr and i plan on updating it per day here but i decided to do a double update today :)

\- _dramadelicacy._


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three  
 _She was the girl with eyes so green and brilliant he could see the world in them. That's why he chose her._

* * *

"You look like shit."

Sakura scowled, turning to look at her best friend who just entered the apartment. Sakura rolled on her couch, burying her head in the pale peach throw pillow.

"So what happened?" Ino asked, locking the door behind her and putting her Saint Cyr blue Hermes Birkin bag on the kitchen counter. "You called me twelve times while I was at work. You know I can't pick up."

"I know," Sakura groaned, moving to one end of the couch to make space for Ino. "Sorry, I've just had a few really bad days."

"Did you go to the doctor?" Ino frowned, sitting down cross legged on the couch, facing Sakura. "Dude, you're literally pale as heck. You need to go see someone, you've been out of it for days."

"I know," Sakura sighed, reaching out for the cup on the coffee table. "My boss sent me a _friendly_ _warning_ this morning. She told me that if I can't come to work I should at least be available for consultations online."

"What did you say?" Ino scrunched her nose in disgust when she smelled metallic scent coming from Sakura's cup.

"I had to say yes," Sakura sighed. "I worked hard to get this job, I wasn't just gonna let a few bad days get in my way."

"Well, at least you can work from home," Ino said. "I wish I could do that."

"Yeah but your _work_ takes you all over the world," Sakura grinned.

"Oh god," Ino's eyes widened when she saw red tainting Sakura's teeth. "What are you drinking?"

"Juice," Sakura said, much too quickly. She hurriedly licked her teeth before setting aside her cup back on the coffee table.

"Sakura, it smells like blood," Ino said. "I volunteered at a local hospital when I was in high school. I know what blood smells like."

"I know you did, I volunteered with you," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's not juice."

"What's going on?" Ino said, suddenly feeling cautious.

"You did not just move away from me," Sakura looked at her, feeling slightly offended at the way Ino leaned away from her.

"Okay, sorry, reflex," Ino sighed. "So tell me, Forehead, what's going on?"

"Okay," Sakura bit her lower lip nervously. "Please don't freak out. And please, for the love of everything in the world, don't be scared."

"Okay well, I'm _definitely_ freaking out right now," Ino frowned. "Just get to the point and tell me. If you're in a cult, I can handle it."

"I'm not in a cult," Sakura laughed.

* * *

"Yeah," the boy coughed, trying to recover from the punch. "Ouch, crap. You're _really_ strong."

"One of the perks, right?" Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously. Her new found strength had somehow given her the confidence that she lacked a few minutes ago.

"Okay, okay, you're obviously upset," he said, sitting on the ground when he found he couldn't find his balance. "Shit, you really did a number on me."

"I thought vampires are unbreakable," Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well, against humans and other creatures _weaker_ than us," he rolled his eyes. "You're not human anymore."

"Don't say that," Sakura clenched her fists. "I'm human."

"It's not a big deal," he shrugged. "You can still _pretend_ to be one, you just get all the fun abilities humans can't do."

"I'm human," Sakura repeated again, almost stubbornly. "Don't talk like you're better than us."

"But _we_ are better than _them_!" he spread his arms wide, as if it was an indisputable fact. "I did you a favor because you're special."

" _This_ is not a favor!" Sakura almost screeched, gesturing to herself. "I did not ask for this, are you kidding me?"

"Sakura," he smiled, and Sakura felt an uncomfortable chill ran down her spine when he said her name. He pushed back his black hoodie and she finally saw how stunning the blond of his hair was. "Can I call you Sakura?"

She hated herself for finding him _extremely_ attractive.

"No," she gritted her teeth. "You _can't_."

"Okay, well," he pushed himself off the ground, finally. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to help you adjust."

"Turn me back," Sakura said, almost pleadingly. "I don't want this, turn me back."

"No one wants it in the beginning," he said, shrugging. "But you adapt. You're a survivor, aren't you, Sakura?"

"Do not call me by my name," Sakura clenched her fists again. She could feel her fingers digging into her skin. "You're _not_ allowed to say my name."

"Alright, fine," he sighed, running his hand through his blond locks and she cursed herself for wondering how it would've felt if she was the one running her hands through his hair. "You can't go back, this is a done deal. And like I said, I'm here to help you out."

"I don't need your help," she stepped back when he started walking towards her.

"You've been having excruciating headaches, haven't you?" he said, reaching into his back pocket. "And you haven't been eating?"

"I'm just sick," Sakura said. "I'm probably pregnant." _Damn you, Ino_.

"You're not pregnant," he laughed. "You need some of this."

He threw a pack of something red in her direction, and she froze in fear when she caught it.

"O positive," he smiled. "Can't go wrong with that."

Sakura dropped the blood bag the moment he confirmed what it was. She stared at him, shocked and disgusted.

"You're starving," he sighed, stopping in front of her to pick up the blood bag. "You need to _drink_."

"No," Sakura gritted her teeth, refusing to admit that she liked the texture and warmth of the blood when she held it. She ignored the growing urge to throw up, and held her gaze with his.

"Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he smiled, reaching forward to touch her cheek yet again.

"Flattery won't persuade me to drink… _that_ ," she flinched away. "Stop touching me. Stop acting like you're allowed to do all you want just because you think you _can_."

"Okay, sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I'm not kidding when I said you need to drink this. Once you do, you can go back to your every day activities. Heck, you can even walk in the sun."

"You need to leave," Sakura sighed, losing her patience. She walked past him towards her door.

The moment she reached for the doorknob, she felt his presence behind her. She saw his hand reach out to grab hers and she moved before he could touch her. When she felt his breath on her neck, she was feeling more than one emotions. _Nervousness, frustration, anger_ ; the latter took over nervousness of having an extremely attractive man breathing down her back. She turned around to push him away and pummel him one more time but before she could do that, he grabbed her cheeks and crashed their lips together.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She tasted iron and that was enough for her to shove him away with all her strength.

"You…" she gagged when she realized she had swallowed it. " _What did you do_?"

"You were being too stubborn," he said, his blue eyes darkening by the second. He was serious for once, and she was surprised that she could almost sense his frustration. "I'm not kidding about this. You could die if you don't drink this."

He held the blood bag in front of him. The top left corner of the bag was torn.

"I'm sorry for the method," he said. "I really am, I know that's not right but you were not listening."

"There's no but to what you did," Sakura said, incredulous. "There's no _BUT_ to anything you did to me. Without my permission!"

"Look," he moved to put his hood back on but Sakura walked up to him and pushed him to the ground. He looked up at her, surprised.

"I don't know if you think this is fun, if _any_ of this is fun to you," she said, kneeling down in front of him to grab the bag of blood. "But just because you think you're so much better than us _humans_ , doesn't mean you have the _right_ to 'choose' the 'special' one out of the lot only to be fucked over like this.

"Just because you think I'm 'special' doesn't give you the _right_ to bite me and turn me. Just because I refuse to fucking drink _this_ ," she shook the blood bag in front of him, "doesn't give you the right to kiss me and shove your tongue down my throat. You've done enough damage and I don't want _any_ of this."

"I'm sorry," he said after a while, running his hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry."

For once, he was out of words, and Sakura realized that he really was sorry. She sighed, sitting in front of him. Looking at the blood bag, she tore a bigger hole and drank the rest of it.

"This is disgusting," she scowled.

"Yeah," he looked at the bag. "It's not like what they say in the movies. Blood doesn't taste like red wine."

They sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other the whole time.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked when she realized the sun was starting to set.

"Naruto," he said, looking up at her. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura looked at him.

"I did my research," he said after a while.

"So you stalked me."

"Yes."

"This is illegal," she said. "You should be in jail."

"We're aware."

" _We_?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean, we?"

"My group," he said. "This is something we do every few hundred years. We go out, find the humans we know are special, and we turn them."

Sakura laughed bitterly and humorlessly.

"Unbelievable," she shook her head. "And what do you do with these _converted_?"

"They can either join our group, or they go their own way," he said.

"Are they happy?" she looked at him.

"You're the first to hit me and scold me," he said. "No one wants to be turned in the beginning, but in the end everyone wants to be a vampire. Usually when we told them what had happened, they'd be surprised, but then they'd thanked us and… all that good stuff."

"All that good stuff," Sakura scoffed.

The room was silent once again as Sakura thought about what to do next, and Naruto thought about how much anger she still had bubbled up.

"I don't want to go out hunting for blood," she said. "You'll supply me."

"Okay," he said. A second later he frowned, surprised by his obedience. "O positive?"

"I don't care," she said. "I don't want blood you take by killing people."

"Okay,"

"Naruto."

He felt his heart thump when he heard her say his name.

"I'm serious."

"I know," he said. "We have our supply of blood. A few of us works in the hospital and we supply ourselves that way. We're not killers."

"No, but you're still criminals," she reminded him.

"It's how it's always been for centuries," he said. "Despite popular beliefs, we don't live forever. Every time a generation dies, we must create new ones."

"Don't tell me that's how you convince yourselves into thinking this is an okay thing," Sakura shook her head, sighing for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Apparently it's not an okay thing," he said. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"And I mean it."

"You don't just do things to someone without their consent," Sakura said, standing up to pick up the porcelain pieces from the night lamp. "There's just no excuse."

"I know that now," he said, standing up as well. He went over to Sakura's clothes rack, picked it up, and pushed it back to where it was.

* * *

"That was two days ago," Sakura said. "Please don't be scared of me."

Ino found herself flinching when Sakura reached out to touch her hand. She regretted it immediately when she saw how hurt Sakura looked.

"I'm sorry," Ino sighed. "Sorry, that was just… a lot."

"I know," Sakura said, clutching her own hand. "Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ino reached out, grabbing both of Sakura's hands. "This is not your fault. Do not apologize, Sakura."

"I don't want this," Sakura narrowed her eyes when she felt the tears she had been holding since her encounter with Naruto starting to spill. "I don't want any of this."

"I know, babe," Ino sighed, moving forward to hug her. "It's not your fault."

Ino held Sakura for a long time as she cried her frustrations out. Uncertainty turned to anger and Ino found herself wanting to hunt down the idiot who thought messing with her best friend was a good idea.

"I'll seriously hurt this Naruto guy the next time he comes around," Ino said after a while. Sakura's body shook with laughter and she pushed herself away from the embrace.

"You should," Sakura smiled. "I'll help you."

Ino smiled, reaching forward to wipe away Sakura's tears.

"Thanks for telling me," she said.

"Thanks for not shoving a stake through my heart," Sakura chuckled. "And thanks for letting me cover your expensive shirt with snot and tears."

"It's not you who I'd shove a stake to the heart to," Ino grinned. "Plus, this shirt's going out of commission soon. My stupid assistant accidentally poured coffee on it this morning."

"There's no stain," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I washed it at his place while we, you know, _did it_ on his washing machine," Ino waggled her eyebrows.

"You should marry him," Sakura laughed. "You pretend you hate his gut but you're hopelessly in love with him."

"I'm weak against men with ponytails, okay," she gently shoved Sakura.

"No, you're just weak against the one called Shika—"

"Yes, okay!" Ino waved her hands in the air. "I am, I am. Stop teasing me!"

"You're too cute for your own good, Pig," Sakura laughed. "I'm sure he's in love with you as much as you are in love with him."

"He better be," Ino leaned on the couch, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'm the one dealing with his monthly paycheck."

"Wow," Sakura laughed. "You're just wrong."

"If I can blackmail you into this friendship, I can blackmail him into marrying me," Ino grinned.

"You did not blackmail me into this friendship," Sakura rolled her eyes. "You flirted your way into this friendship."

"Yes, because I'm irresistible," Ino winked.

"God," Sakura laughed. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"Can you actually walk in the sun?" Ino eyed the three o' clock sun.

"Yeah," Sakura shrugged. "Apparently all that shit about garlic and sun are just myths. Vampires, it turns out, are just lazy as hell."

"You couldn't eat garlic a few days ago," Ino rolled her eyes. "I'm _sure_ that part was true."

"All cause I wasn't getting my daily intake of blood," Sakura said.

"How often do you have to drink this anyway?" Ino looked at the cup, obviously disgusted.

"Once a day," Sakura said. "Apparently that's enough to last me a week. I'm just drinking more than needed cause I've been deprived of it for days."

"Gross," Ino shivered.

"It really is," Sakura gagged.

"Okay go get changed, I'll wait here," Ino shoved her best friend off the couch. "I'm starving."

"That's what I said," Sakura laughed. "Where should we go?"

"Well now that you can finally eat garlic again," Ino smiled. "Garlic Kitchen?"

"God, yes," Sakura pumped her fists in the air excitedly.

* * *

a/n  
okay so this is sort of a lot but it's still slow paced. i know that the way i approach this whole vampire thing is sort of controversial but tbh when you think about it, converting someone into a vampire without their consent is really messed up lol. especially considering how much of a lifestyle change it is. her relationship with naruto is going to have to progress slowly, he has a lot to redeem for but that's all part of the process, right?

review replies (r/r)  
 _jani_. _beccharelli_ ; i'd rather not make it a threesome, haha. i already have enough difficulty writing a dual relationship as it is.  
 _gatomon21_ ; yep! i'm on tumblr :) my handle is kakikomi.  
 _hanmac_ ; i've been considering changing the rating later on, _if_ i could find it in myself to write smut haha. also, i've actually decided a while ago that shikaino will be another canon ship in this fic :) also, i'm not really following the traditional vampire rules, such as the one you mentioned. they're basically free willed beings who just needs to drink blood to function in the long run. i might add more to this, but for now this is the idea.

— _dramadelicacy._


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four  
 _She was the one who said his name and made his heart beat slightly faster. That's why he chose her._

* * *

It was two months later when Sakura saw _him_ again. He had always dropped off her blood delivery in a package, usually with supply enough to last her the month. It was a relief to her, to say the least, when she realized she would never have to see him again.

She had gotten used to the new diet. Life was the same, just with a little bit of blood in it. She also found that blood didn't drive her crazy like they said it did to vampires in the movies. She drank not because of hunger or thirst, it was more like a required vitamin.

She was sitting alone in a cafe across from her apartment when she saw him. It was early February and it was snowing heavily. She realized a while ago that the cold didn't bother her as much as it used to. _One of the perks_ , she remembered thinking. _At least something good comes out of this_.

It was ten o' clock at night, and there were only a few shops open; the cafe being one of them. She sipped her coffee as she observed him. He was easy to spot, with his hair sticking out like a sore thumb. These days, many people dyed their hair various colors. She herself had an unusual hair color, but his shade of blond somehow managed to glimmer brilliantly despite the low lighting. She noticed he wasn't alone. There was another man walking next to him. From what she could make, he had dark hair and skin as pale as the snow. It wasn't hard to guess that he was one of them.

Sakura was used to seeing him in his dark hoodie, from the two times she saw him. But tonight, he wore something presentable that made her realize just how attractive he really was. He was wearing a dark royal blue trench coat. It was unbuttoned, allowing a view of the black sweater vest and the light orange collared shirt underneath it. He wore black jeans, complimented with a pair of black oxford shoes. Sakura was so impressed by his outfit that she didn't realize he was heading her way.

Three taps on the glass knocked her out of her reverie. Turning around slowly, she groaned inwardly when she saw him standing on the other side of the glass. He waved at her, mouthed something she couldn't understand, and pointed at the door of the cafe.

She frowned, shook her head, and turned back to the paperwork she was working on before he so graciously distracted her. She gritted her teeth when he knocked on the glass again.

"Go away," she mouthed, much to his delight. He held his right hand up, and mouthed what looked like _wait there_ , and walked towards the entrance. Her eyes followed him for a while, cursing her luck. She turned her attention back towards the glass when she realized his companion was still standing there.

He looked at her with eyes darker than black and she felt unnerved. He turned his attention to Naruto who was already inside, and then back to her. Sakura stubbornly held her gaze with his despite feeling like he was planning to murder her. She noticed him smirk condescendingly at her, and then he turned to leave.

"What a freak," she breathed.

"He's not a people person."

"Go away," she looked at the blond haired man standing in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. "I told you to go away, why did you come in?"

"I wanted to see you," he said. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," she said, sipping her coffee once.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, pulling the seat in front of her.

"No," she said, putting away the paperwork she finished, and grabbing another.

"I'm going to get something, do you want anything?" he said after a while.

"I have a few somethings already," she said, gesturing to the coffee and croissant with her pen.

She heard the seat in front of her shift, and felt him leave. It wasn't long before he came back with his cup of coffee and a bag of what smelled like grilled cheese.

"Eating this late at night is unhealthy," she said. She cursed herself for her immediate reaction, hating the idea that he'd start thinking they were _friends_.

"I'm pretty sure drinking coffee this late at night is also not the best," he said, she could almost see his cheeky smile. "So, what are you working on?"

"Work," she said, scribbling down a few notes.

"What do you do?" he asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"What do _you_ do?" she returned his question, finally looking up to look at him.

She wasn't surprised to find him staring at her, almost fondly. He had made it quite clear that he was keenly interested in her.

"I'm a soon-to-be lawyer," he said, shrugging. "It's real boring."

"I didn't think you'd be the lawyer type," she said, surprised. "When do you graduate?"

"This fall," he sipped his coffee. "I'm interning at a firm this coming Spring. It pains me already just thinking of all the work I'll have."

"Hm," Sakura tapped her chin with the pen. "Good luck."

Her good wish clearly surprised him since she had always been antagonistic towards him. His eyes widened slightly and Sakura found he was able to look genuinely touched.

"Thanks," he said. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a therapist," Sakura said after a while. It was only fair for her to tell him since he shared his side. "I help people with depression."

"That's admirable," he said.

"I don't do it for the credit," she said.

"You're not that type of person," he agreed, biting into his sandwich. "Right, Sakura?"

She felt her heart flutter at the sound of her name in his voice. Coughing awkwardly, she turned her attention back to her paperwork.

"No, I'm not," she managed to blurt out.

She heard him chuckle, and she rolled her eyes at how easily amused he was. But then again, she supposed, it's much better to live happily.

"Do you still remember my name?" he asked after they sat in silence for a while.

"Yes," she said. She'd never forget his name. He was the reason why she needed to drink blood every week to live.

"Say it," he said.

"I'm working."

"What's my name?" he demanded stubbornly.

Annoyed, Sakura placed her pen on the table and looked up at him. He was looking at her intently, his blue eyes sparkling brilliantly.

"Naruto," she said, noticing the way his pupils dilate. She could hear her heart drumming faster at his reaction. "Happy?"

"Yes," he smiled, but it wasn't his usual goofy smile. It was an absolutely content and happy smile.

They spent the rest of the night sitting in silence. With her working, and him observing her. When they left, it was midnight and Sakura was glad that she was able to finish her work considering how nervous she had been with him just staring at her.

They stood outside the cafe, the snow stopped a while ago but it was also a lot colder than it had been. Despite the cold not affecting her as bad as it did before, she still found herself shivering.

"Cold?" Naruto looked at her when he realized her shaking.

"Kinda," she breathed a column of white vapor. "It's more bearable though. _One of the perks_ , right?"

Naruto laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You really like to say that, don't you?" he said.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled. "I suppose I do."

"Come on," he walked in front of her, gesturing towards her apartment with his head. "I'll walk you."

"I'm fine," she looked at him. "I live literally right there."

"I'm offering to walk you anyway," he said.

"Thanks," she laughed, walking behind him. He noticed this, and he adjusted his pace so that they walked side by side.

"How are you adjusting?" he asked, glancing at her.

"It's alright," she shrugged. "It's not that different than before."

He noticed she still distanced herself from the reality of being a vampire. He sighed, and he went to pat her head.

"Um," Sakura eyed him, confusedly. "Why are you patting me?"

"I'm sorry," he said, stopping in his steps. Sakura stopped a few steps in front of him. She looked at him and despite how much taller he was than her, he looked so small in his guilt.

"I forgive you," she said after a few heartbeats, walking towards him. She reached forward to pat his cheek.

"Why are you patting me?" he smiled at her.

"Payback," she grinned. "Come on, I'm freezing."

But before she could turn to leave, he grabbed her hand and she felt his lips on her forehead. She froze in shock, unable to think or move. She noticed him moving, and the next thing she knew he was kissing her left cheek.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" she squirmed when he kissed her right cheek, half nervous and half uncomfortable. No matter how much he made her heart beat, no matter how attractive she thought he was, and no matter how much friendlier she was towards him; this progression was much too fast.

He stopped with his lips hovering slightly above hers. And she felt herself sweating cold sweat from the feeling of his breath on her face.

"Sorry," he said, moving away. "I don't know what happened."

He froze when he saw her face. Sakura was blushing and breathing almost erratically. The light from the street light was reflected in her eyes, making the green shine beautifully. Noticing what he was about to do, Sakura held up her hand to his chest, stopping him.

"You can't, Naruto," she said.

He looked at her and saw her resolve. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"We're here," he said, turning to look at her apartment building. Sakura was surprised she hadn't realized they had arrived long before his kisses. She turned to look back at him who was still looking at her building.

"Hey," she called his attention. "Thanks for the packages."

She turned and walked up the steps. She smiled at him, and waved him goodbye.

"Thanks for walking me," she said, feeling genuinely thankful.

"You know," she heard him say when she started unlocking the front door. "I think I'm in love with you."

Surprised, she turned around so hard she heard her neck crack. But he was gone, leaving her with a pained neck and heart beating so fast she was sure she'd have a heart attack.

"Shit."

* * *

a/n  
wow this is long. i feel like the chapters are gonna get longer and longer lol. anyway, this was a lot of fun to write hehe. i'm used to writing angst but i actually really love writing their interaction in this au. (also yes, sasuke made his appearance in this chapter)  
\+ spring break's ending, sadly, and so updates will most likely be weekly instead of daily. i seriously feel like i didn't do anything during spring break but feed turtles and write fanfiction lol.

\- _dramadelicacy._


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five  
 _She was the one with cheeks tinted pink, radiating with life. That's why he chose her._

* * *

It had been one week since the _night of kisses_ , as Ino phrased it, much to Sakura's annoyance. Ino was extremely furious when Sakura told her what had happened that night.

 _"First, he bit and changed you without your consent, and now he's kissing you left and right? Is he insane? Does he have a death wish? You said he's a soon-to-be lawyer? I will sue his ass so fast his degree and knowledge won't save him. Heck, even his vampiric ass won't save him. How dare he!"_

Sakura sat there, nodding and agreeing with her best friend. Ino didn't miss the fact that Sakura's cheeks had only gotten darker with blush the more she ranted.

 _"Oh god, you're not."_

 _"Not what?"_

 _"You're not falling for him, are you?"_

 _"W-what? No. How could I? I could never!"_

Unconvinced, Ino scooted closer to Sakura. They were in Ino's penthouse-sized kitchen, sitting cross legged on the ebony wooden floor with all sorts of snacks around them. For someone with an apartment as big as Ino's, the kitchen floor was hilariously her favorite spot.

 _"I won't, and honestly I can't stop you from liking someone. But as your best friend I will advise you. You've fallen in love much too fast with the wrong people before, and they never work out well. But this one, if you dive into it too fast, you could be in troubles beyond anything you've ever experienced before. I mean, he's a_ vampire _, Sakura. And while you are too, you know almost nothing about him except the fact that he's the one who bit you and turned you, and you still can't even remember how it happened! He could've drugged you for all you know and his story of being a lawyer could be false. You need to think it through, Forehead."_

Ino didn't miss the fact that Sakura had been chewing on her lower lip, a nervous habit she's had since she was a teen. Ino knew Sakura was aware of the consequences, and it wasn't that she was disagreeing, it was more that she was getting annoyed at the way Ino approached this as if she was a child.

 _"I'm not treating you like a kid, Sakura."_

Sakura looked at her, sighed, and went to reach for the bag of chips.

 _"I know, sorry. I just... I hate it when you lecture me this way. I know it's for my own good but you're sounding too much like my mother."_

 _"I sound_ nothing _like your mother. And honestly, if this isn't such a big issue, I wouldn't have said anything so severe."_

 _"I know, I know."_

They sat in silence for a while, with Sakura sulking stubbornly and Ino just staring at her.

 _"He probably did drug me."_

 _"Probably."_

 _"That's a big fat red flag."_

 _"Yes, it is._ "

 _"He told me he thinks he's in love with me."_

In her shock, Ino dropped the pudding she was eating. The chocolate spilled on the floor and splattered on both their clothes. They both ignored the mess, and just stared at each other in uncertainty.

 _"He's either obnoxiously overconfident, or he's plain stupid,"_ Ino said after a few intense heartbeats, reaching for the table cloth on the marble counter.

 _"It's probably a bit of both,"_ Sakura shrugged.

 _"What did you say?"_ Ino asked, wiping the pudding off the floor.

 _"I didn't. He was gone by the time I turned to react."_

 _"What a dick. Dropping a bomb shell and then running away."_

 _"He's just one bad impression after another, isn't he?"_

 _"He's not on my Nice List, that's for sure. There's charcoal waiting for him on Christmas."_

 _"Okay there, Santa."_

 _"Are you going to see him again?"_

 _"Honestly, I have a feeling I would even if I don't want to."_

 _"Just like you did on the night of kisses, huh?"_

 _"The_ night of kisses _?"_

 _"Yeah, you know, the night where he kissed you, like, one thousand times."_

 _"It was three times, and I stopped him before he got too far."_

 _"It's still the night of kisses. Also, you can't forget the time he shoved blood down your throat via tongue."_

 _"Ugh,"_ Sakura shuddered in disgust. _"Please don't remind me of that one."_

 _"Oh, but the night of kisses is okay?"_

 _"Stop teasing me. It's getting annoying, Pig. I thought you hate the idea of us together."_

 _"It's called being petty, Forehead. I know I probably can't stop you from falling in love with him, so I'll just be bitter and petty."_

 _"You have such little faith in me."_

 _"Come on, it's the cliche. The charming, sadistic vampire comes into the life of the mortal, apparently masochistic human, and then love blooms despite all odds and various red flags."_

 _"Twilight is not a good vampire series."_

 _"And you're saying your life is?"_

 _"Okay, I'm bored now. Will you stop it?"_ Sakura gritted her teeth, getting extremely frustrated.

Ino stood up, sighing.

 _"Just... keep me in the loop, will you?"_ she looked at Sakura, concern deeply etched in her turquoise eyes.

Sakura nodded, standing up to hug her best friend.

 _"I promise you I will walk away if I think it's much too dangerous,"_ she promised. _"Plus, just because I think he's extremely attractive, I still think his personality need some serious work before we can even become friends."_

 _"You better do, or I'll drag you away myself,"_ Ino hugged her back, almost too tightly. This made Sakura realize just how scared Ino was for her, and her heart broke a little at how this whole thing affected not only her, but also the one person she valued most in her life. Suddenly, she found herself hating the blond haired man again. _"Please be careful, Sakura."_

* * *

"Sakura."

Blinking, she snapped out of the flashback. Forgetting completely that she was at work, she had been sitting in her office just staring at nothing.

"Yes?" she looked up at her boss; a woman in her early thirties with ashy platinum blonde hair tied in a messy side ponytail. She wore a hunter green waist length blazer with a light grey collared shirt tucked into a pair of black formal pants. She also wore a pair of Louboutin platform pumps, the exact one Sakura wanted (and got for Christmas from Ino). Her golden brown eyes glared at Sakura's green ones dangerously.

"You have a client," she said. "I understand that you were sick, and because you're one of my best employees, I gave you some leeway. But the next time I find you daydreaming during work, you'll be going home with your desk packed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Tsunade," Sakura nodded, feeling ashamed for slacking and being reprimanded in front of her own assistant.

"Good," Tsunade nodded. She left the office, banging the door slightly in her annoyance and Sakura flinched at how upset she made her boss.

"You okay, Sakura?" her assistant, a young shy female in her early twenties, asked. She had beautiful ebony hair and eyes as pale as her skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura sighed, preparing the paperwork. "I just have a lot in my mind, sorry about that Hinata."

"That's fine," she shook her head meekly. "I'll lead the client to the room."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled. She was glad she decided to hire the young woman as her intern three months ago. Despite her shyness, Hinata was a hard worker who put everything and more into her tasks; that personality helped Sakura plenty on days where she was much too busy.

Double checking to make sure she had everything; an empty patient form, a prescription pad just in case, and a notepad, Sakura nodded to herself. She grabbed her pen and left the office, walking towards the consultation room. Passing Hinata, she noticed the woman's face was beet red.

"What happened?" she stopped her, concerned. "Are you okay? Did the patient try anything?"

The urgency in Sakura's voice snapped Hinata out of her reverie.

"N-no," she stuttered, much to Sakura's surprise. She had never heard her stutter. "U-um. This is probably extremely unprofessional but the patient is... he-he's extremely a... attractive."

Hinata's voice went lower the more she talked, and she whispered the last syllable. Sakura smiled, patted her shoulder lightly and shrugged.

"That's alright," she said, reassuringly. "Sometimes, we get patients who are just exactly our type. Thanks, Hinata. You can file the Kazekage file and please sort out today's patients. We have a few who completed their therapy sessions with us so I'm going to need you to archive those and delete their future schedules."

Hinata nodded before hurriedly scrambling back into the office, causing Sakura to chuckle. Sighing, she buttoned up her white formal shirt and patted her light green tea pencil skirt. Tying up her hair in a messy ponytail, she knocked on the consultation room's door.

"I'm coming in," she announced, opening the door.

She froze on the spot the moment she saw blond.

"Hey, there," Naruto smiled, sitting on the patient's chair looking comfortable and dressed as handsomely as he did on the night of kisses.

"No," Sakura shook her head, closing the door in front of her.

 _Fuck me._

* * *

a/n  
hoho. i know you guys probably don't like how cautious the girls are towards naruto but let's be real; if this were to happen irl to one of my friends, ino's reaction would be mine. i just really dislike vampire stories where the vampire alpha males are basically allowed anything they want and the female humans fall in love with them despite their possibly sketchy approach. so ya kno. i'm just spicing it up, probably much too realistically to some of your disappointment.  
i also don't really know much about therapy consultations so i'm sorry if there are any errors or if i wrote something insensitive regarding this career.  
(also i won't shit on anyone, even hinata or sasuke. so yeah, if you expect bashing, you probably won't find it here.)

\- _dramadelicacy._


	6. Extra Chapter

bonus chapter  
 _he was the one who gave her warmth she never knew she needed. that's why she accepted him._

* * *

Sakura woke up in the dark. Blinking groggily, she lazily reached out, patting the empty space on the sofa bed. The lack of warmth woke her and she propped herself up on one elbow, looking around in a slight panic, looking for the presence that filled that space when she dozed off to sleep.

Her eyes caught the shade of blond she was looking for, and she relaxed back into the hard surface. The sofa bed wasn't comfortable. But her bed wasn't big enough for the two of them.

Naruto was sitting by the sliding glass door that led to her small balcony. He had opened a small opening, and his attention was out to the night. Leaning on the wall, he was simply wearing a black pajama pants (Sakura wore his top), and he had a glass of what looked like blood on the wooden floor next to him. His other hand held a lit cigarette. _Menthol_ , Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Despite being completely awake, she decided not to bother him. She found that some nights when the moon was at its highest, he'd just stay out, staring at nothing. This habit scared her because it made her feel as if one day he'd just disappear into the night.

Feeling her eyes on him, Naruto turned around slowly. His eyes caught hers, and she saw a shade of what looked like sorrow in them. It disappeared when he blinked, and he smiled at her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper. Sometimes, it surprised her how calm and solemn he could be despite his usual boisterous personality.

"No," she shook her head, getting off the sofa bed, dragging the blanket with her. "You smoke."

"I don't," he said, still smiling. "Okay, not the most convincing right now, but I don't do it often."

"You smoke when the full moon's out," she said, walking towards him in silent steps.

"You noticed, huh," he sighed, the smile never leaving his face.

"I know the smell of cigarette, Naruto," she stopped in front of him. She never mentioned that the smell bothered her, and she would not do it now.

He looked up at her, and shrugged.

"I can never hide anything from you, can I?" he said, reaching out for her right hand.

She watched him slowly touch her fingertips with his. The moment his index finger touched hers, she felt herself shiver with anticipation. There was a sort of calming, yet overwhelming, warmth washing over her, and she sighed at the contact. He slowly tangled his fingers with hers, and she slowly lowered herself to kneeling in front of him as he brought her hand to his lips.

Closing his eyes, he placed gentle kisses on each of her knuckle, sighing when he was done. He leaned his cheek on the back of her hand, his smile gone.

The fear returned when she saw his expression. He looked sad, lost, and almost scared at the same time and Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes. He looked up when he felt her pulse beating slightly faster, and he kept his face expressionless when he saw her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he almost sounded bored.

They had been in this odd relationship threading on a thin line between friends, lovers, strangers. But Sakura found that despite her initial complaints, Naruto had filled up a space in her heart she never even knew was empty in the first place. She supposed that was why she'd sometimes woke in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes and a sadness she could never explain. _I see_ , she mused, looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes (a shade that she realized long ago was hypnotizing and simply stunning). _I was lonely._

Loneliness felt like an understatement to what she felt when she woke up crying in the middle of the night. Loneliness felt like a petty reason to express her feelings to him so honestly. Loneliness felt like a selfish reason to keep him from leaving her.

But when she looked into his eyes, felt his warmth enveloping her simply from a touch, she supposed _loneliness_ was a good enough reason.

"Naruto," she breathed. "I think I'm in love with you."

He looked as if he had anticipated her confession. He pulled on her hand gently, and brought their lips together. She kept her eyes open on the point of contact, and she wasn't quite surprised when he did the same. Despite the amount of emotions he felt towards things she didn't know, she could see how much he loved her. And she felt tears returning to her eyes at the confession spoken by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She supposed he must've seen the same thing in her eyes because he slowly closed his eyes, and pushed towards her a bit more, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered in between kisses. "I love you."

He repeated those words like it was a mantra. And while she liked the way he said it, she hated the desperation she could almost hear in his voice.

Sakura closed her eyes when she leaned in towards him, and she felt his back hit the wall. With the window open, she could feel the cold early Spring wind breezed through their hair and clothes gently.

She felt him lick the corner of her lips, and she opened them slightly, allowing his tongue access to explore the inside of her mouth. Naruto grabbed the back of her head, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. Their tongues pushed and felt against each other, and with the heat and need increasing, she could feel their saliva overflowing. She always thought it disgusting, the taste of another person's saliva mixed with hers and the texture so thick it made her almost nauseous. But she found that she could be addicted to his saliva tasting of menthol.

His other hand moved to slowly unbutton her top. She leaned back, gasping for breath and she could feel a slight tightening between her legs when she saw how flustered Naruto looked as well. His blue eyes flashed almost red and she leaned back in for another kiss.

"I love you," he said once again when he moved to kiss both her cheeks before moving on to taste the side of her neck. Sakura's gasps grew frantic as he found a spot on her neck that drove her absolutely mad.

"Wait," she grabbed the side of his hair, her fingers knotted in his hair. "Wait."

But Naruto kept going. He moved on from her neck to her breasts. His tongue skillfully massaged both her nipples, and Sakura shivered almost uncontrollably with erotic need.

It wasn't like this was the first time they had sex. But it was the first time they had sex with such a painfully slow and gentle pace. Sakura decided when she felt his hand touch her stomach, slowly making its way south, that she loved this a lot more. Naruto groaned, leaning his head on her shoulder when she reached for his manhood, stroking it slowly. She pushed his pants off of him and he kicked them away.

"Sakura," he almost coughed, shaking slightly when she alternate between slow and hard strokes. "Lower yourself."

Sakura looked at him, moving herself so that her knees were on either side of his thighs. She grabbed his shoulders, kissed his forehead, before tightening her fists on his shoulders as she lowered herself on his now fully erect manhood.

She moaned as he slowly but surely started to fill her up. It surprised her that he was much bigger than he had been on their previous nights together.

"Naruto," she choked. "You're... too big."

"Sorry," he groaned, grabbing her hips. "I'll help you."

"What?" she stopped herself. "Wait, n-"

But before she could finish her sentence, he had pushed her down and she screamed a silent scream, heaving and gasping for breath instead. In one push, she felt the tip of his penis hit the deepest part of her. It stroke on her g-spot and she wanted to hold on to him for support, to keep herself from shaking so much. But Naruto loved the sight of her looking so desperate and already almost on the edge so he held her back as she squirmed.

"Naruto," she breathed, looking at him through eyes clouded with tears. "Let me hold you. _Please_."

Her begging drove him mad, and he stood up suddenly, bringing Sakura with him. She yelped and screamed when she felt him once again hit her cervix. Her legs straddled his waist with all the strength she barely had, her arms found their way around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh god," she cried when he started walking towards the sofa. Each step was both agony and pleasure as each bounce allowed him deeper access into her.

"Shit," Naruto cursed, lowering both of them on the sofa. "You're so tight, Sakura."

"That's c-cause," she gasped when he slowly pulled himself out. "You're so... g-ngh- big."

He thrust himself back into her, causing her body to spasm with pleasure. He watched her slowly lose control of her grip on the sofa but he was much too gone to slow down.

"Hold on to me," he whispered next to her ear. "Hold on to me."

Sakura shakily reached out and she grabbed onto his back. He could feel her nails painfully digging into them the harder he thrust.

"I c-can't," she gasped next to his ear. "Slow down, Naruto. Slow - _ah_."

He felt her tightening up and knew that she was close. Instead of slowing down, he reached down to where they were connected and she squealed when she felt his fingers touch her clitoris.

"Wait," she sobbed. "Stop."

"Don't worry," he bit his lower lip, increasing the pace of his thrusts, hearing her gasps growing more and more desperate. She screamed when he gave her clit a soft pinch and he felt her tighten around him almost painfully. "We'll come together."

"Oh _god_ ," she sobbed, shaking her head from side to side. Her fingers clawed various marks on his back and he could feel trickles of blood flowing down his side. "I love you."

Hearing her confession once again drove him crazy. He kissed her, tasting her tears, tongue, saliva, sweat, and with each deep kiss he drowned her screams.

"I lo-" she gasped, trying to get the words out but he covered her mouth with his once again, licking and sucking her tongue.

"I love you," he smiled, and she was surprised when she saw tears forming around his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sobbed, pulling his head down to her. She crashed their lips together the same time Naruto pulled out to the tip. She screamed into his mouth when he drove himself back into her one last time, filling her completely. She could feel herself tightening around him, felt the tip of his penis invading her cervix and stroking against her g-spot at the same time, and she gasped when she came.

She was shaking and so was he, she gasped into the air and she felt his heavy breathing on her shoulder.

"God," Naruto let his weight fall onto her completely in exhaustion. "That was... new."

"Yes," she laughed, feeling his semen seep out and onto the couch. "There's so much."

"You came pretty hard, too," he breathed into her hair, giving her cheek a quick kiss. "Let me sleep like this?"

"You're fine," she smiled, turning to kiss his nose. "Pull out, Naruto, it's uncomfortable."

"A second ago it wasn't," he grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, well," she rolled her eyes tiredly. "A second ago you weren't falling asleep on me."

"Yeah, okay," he lifted his knees lazily, pulling out of her.

Sighing, she rolled over towards him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he smiled before snoring off to sleep.

Sakura glanced at the moon before turning back to Naruto.

 _Please don't take him away from me._

* * *

a/n  
so this was a lot of embarrassing. i never write smut, or anything kinky at all, but i was reading stand up! by yamakawa aiji and suddenly i had the urge to write skinship between them. sex was definitely the last thing i planned but it happened, wow. i put it under read me cause of the smut lol.  
i literally can't believe i wrote this, what is life right now.  
this was set about a few months after their first meeting. (if my friends are reading this, please don't judge me idk what i'm doing with my life.)

\- _dramadelicacy_ _._


End file.
